


The Knight and the Centaur

by Witchyfan



Category: AFK Arena (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Intimacy, Might as well get the ball rolling, Where I just word vomited stories of whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-07-08 22:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchyfan/pseuds/Witchyfan
Summary: Various one shots and connected stories surrounding Estrilda of House Rayne and Golus Centaur Chieftain and Captain of the Raging Hooves. From being smitten with a fellow warrior, to friendships, to AUs, and how a knight and a centaur could possibly mean something to each other.





	1. Marriage Proposal

It honestly shouldn’t be surprising that Golus, captain of the raging hooves and chieftain of his clan, would become smitten by a woman that had the audacity to break his nose. 

Maulers as a society valued strength and the spirit of a warrior. Despite this, there have been various interpretations of such things between the clans, some more brutal than others. For the centaurs, especially in recent events with Golus as chieftain, the strength of never backing down and continue to bitterly fight; to defy others’ expectations and holding firmly to determination was highly valued. 

Watching this fair haired woman in armor roll away, her signature helmet missing, and getting swiftly up on her feet to face him without anything but her raised fists, Golus couldn’t even remember to be irritated. The blood dripping from his nose spilling over his mouth and off of his chin. Likewise, the red on her face mirrored his and he realized to his growing interest she broke her own nose as well. Yet she did not even flinch, blue eyes glaring and alit with determination to fight him still. 

The sounds of battle were distant behind him. A calculated ambush over the Lightbearer warriors in a scrimish for territory and resources. The Esperian soldiers had been venturing too close to Mauler territory, specifically in his clan’s roaming areas and current encampment. Golus was not pleased by this and did not want anyone outside of his clan knowing their migration routes. His unit was gathered and outnumbered the Esperian soldiers. However, much to his surprise, they were holding out against the overwhelming numbers well. That’s when he spotted the leading General of the group and she was fierce and willful, holding off as many enemy attacks to allow her soldiers to take the time to fall back. At some point, whilst making his way and stomping on one poor Esperian’s spine, he lost sight of her. 

With the last of the Esperian soldiers fleeing, Golus spread his unit out to ensure no more were nearby and sent several back to warn the clan’s encampment to get ready to pack and move. If it were only Golus and his unit Raging Hooves, he would be following after the Esperians to chase them away. However, his other clan members were with them and not all of them were warriors like him and the others were. He has to think of the possibility of Esperian reinforcements coming and he will not risk every member in his clan for his pride. As Chieftain, he has a responsibility to them. 

With his second now sent with a few others to spread the message, Golus moved on with the rest to scout the area until his second returned to announce the camp was ready to move. Keeping an eye on the rocky slopes and few trees providing shade and spaces to hide in. Long ears flicking as his scanned the area and listened for any strange sounds. Failing to detect the low figure slowly climbing up on the rock behind him, ready to distract the leading centaur to allow her men ample time to reach the other Esperian forces to regroup with. Stepping back to give herself room before taking a running charge with a loud yell, startling the centaur and had him turning around. Staff held up to block a low attack. Brown eyes widen surprise at the airborne figure before she harshly threw her head down and connected her forehead to his. 

Stumbling back, growling in anger, Golus ignored the pain to look up and see the famed Esperian knight and General of her home kingdom. Lacking her lance or helmet, pale blonde hair pillowing in the wind, and keeping her eyes fixed on him as they both circled each other, the woman never once gave an inch of herself away. 

Despite his entrancement over her, Golus still struck out at her. The general dodging to the side and grabbing hold of his staff to pull herself up and aim a kick at his face. He caught her foot in his free hand but her other foot then struck up and hit his chin. Letting go of her foot, Golus roared and lunged forward. Catching her off guard and threw her down on the ground. She quickly rolled away from his stomping hooves but could not get away from his staff smarting her shoulder. All the same, she leapt up, a rock in hand, and threw it at him. 

Golus tilted his head to the side as it flew over him and he couldn’t help the grin on his face as he faced her again. His blood pumping fast and an undeniable attraction felt towards her. Even without a weapon, she was still resourceful and unwilling to bow down to the possibility of defeat. 

“Marry Me.” He blurted out, watching the crouch form stiffen up and wide blue eyes looked up at him in surprise. She was too startled to react to his quick charge and strike from the blunt end of his staff to her head.  
-  
Darkness greeted Estrilda’s vision as she groaned and rolled over. Hushed voices coming closer and her darkened surrounding were lit up into blurry shapes and forms coming over to her. She sat up quickly at first but soon relaxed at the familiar voice of the healer and Commander speaking to her. 

“General Rayne, it is good to see you awake. How do you feel?” the healer Merek inquired as he looked over her injuries which were mostly bruises and scratches, though the large bruise on the side of her head was the worst of them. Estrilda hissed at the slightest touch there and frowned. “Fine, if not black and blue at the moment.” was her reply. 

“When we first found you unconscious near the encampment, we feared the worst. It is good nothing too lasting as happened to you.” Hogan’s deep voice spoke softly to her. Appraising her to ensure to himself that she is indeed only bruised and nothing more. Estrilda frowned at him, becoming more conscious of her form and confirmed that only thing she suffered from were bruises from battle. 

“Wait, at the edge of the encampment?” she turned to him, knowing that was farther away than the area where her group was ambushed by the centaurs. 

“Yes. You were just lying there. Fortunately a scout had found you.” 

Estrilda processed this information and curiosity arose in her mind while Merek continued with his analysis over and deeming her to rest for another day before getting up from bed (something Estrilda is going to ignore) With no further delay, Commander Hogan and Merek left Estrilda to herself in the tent. Staring up at the ceiling with furrowed brows and a set frown. 

Recalling the last few moments facing off the centaur chieftain, Estrilda blew a harsh breath and slowly got up. Closing her eyes briefly before swinging her legs off of the bed and stood. Willing the bizarre experience out of her mind as she wandered off to train with others. Pushing the chieftain out of her mind and ignored the memory entirely.


	2. A Kidnapping (Or the strange courtship of centaurs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Centaurs were known to kidnap women in mythology and legends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where I got bored waiting for my apple pencil to charge fully so I can continue drawing and I ended up writing this up while waiting. This a continuation from the previous chapter. Also based off of some Tumblr interactions and ideas.

The sounds of Thane’s shouting voice demanding they come back had a giggle bubble up from her mouth and she leaned further against the warm back of her ‘kidnapper’. 

It was quite recently, after one too many chance encounters together after the first meeting, did Estrilda began to form an odd friendship with the centaur chief Golus. Most of their encounters being traveling groups crossing each other and an exploration into a cave that apparently the chieftain himself was exploring too with a trusted group of warriors. A few centauri children from his herd were seen coming in here and had become lost within, thus the search party lead by Golus. That was perhaps what sparked the relationship to really form as Estrilda couldn’t stand the thought of children in need of help and not providing it when she could. 

The wind whipping past their heads as the galloping hooves of the centaur sounded off in the grass valley they were moving through. The voice of her mentor slowly fading away as he lagged behind, unable to catch up with them. Soon, he was gone from sight and the two were blissfully by themselves. Yet he still raced through the fields with her flushed against his upper form’s back. Face buried in the back of the raven head and took a deep breath of his musky scent. Arms wrapped around the muscular chest and listened keenly to his deep breaths. 

Golus took a turn and they crossed over a small stream towards a hill overlooking the valley. Slowing down as he neared. There was a tempted part of him to begin running again, unwilling to have Estrilda off of his back. But he knows it will get uncomfortable for her if she stays too long riding on his stallion half. And besides, he had wanted to spend time with her alone without any pesky one armed swordsman hovering over them. 

Estrilda waited until he stopped completely before sliding off of his back and onto the grassy floor. Her bare feet sinking into the moist ground, having rained the night before. She turned, craning her neck up to look at him and smiled slyly. 

“Well, now that you’ve ‘kidnapped’ me, what happens next?” she asked, blue eyes curiously turned on him.

Golus shrugged his shoulders and slowly knelt down to rest on the grass near several boulders. Estrilda following his example and crossed her legs as she sat before him. Receiving a wry look from him over how far away she was. With a huff, Estrilda scooted closer to him, Golus snorting at her lack of effort crossing the distance. 

“You had no problem before being close to me.” he said, lightly teasing her. 

“I was riding you.” she retorted back, then paused. Her mouth opening as her words settled in her mind and Golus’s deep chuckle was not helping the sudden blush on her cheeks. It took her a few moments of stuttering to form coherent words and closed the distance between them in order to reach up and smack his shoulder. “Oh you know what I mean!” Estrilda fell back down on her knees. 

“Yes, and I can say I do not mind at all.” Golus chuckled some more at her burning cheeks and glare. With a huff, she turned away from him and then promptly had her body fall back to lie against his stallion half. Arms crossed and scowling from where she was while Golus snorted again over her behavior. 

After a few seconds, there was a comfortable silence that fell between them. Gazes taking in the valley and distant trees with the sun beginning to dip low. Casting shadows over the area. The skies were dotted with clouds swimming overhead, moving slowly with the pool changing colors. 

“....If I could, I would spend the night out here. It’s so nice.” Estrilda commented, scowl long gone and replaced by a calm expression. 

“We could, actually.” Golus’s frontal half leaned over the boulder comfortably and looked over at her. Catching her eye as she fully turned her body on her side against him. A hand moving over the side of his stallion form and he willed himself not to shudder. The light touch tingling against him. 

“Don’t you need to return back to your herd, as Chieftain?” 

“Not now. They are more than capable of taking care of themselves when I am gone. That is why I have a second, after all.” he replied, feeling her shift again. He stiffened when hearing her get up and climb onto his stallion back again, straddling him. Moving to lean over his upper half and press herself fully onto him from behind. Chin resting over his shoulder with arms wrapped around his middle. A sigh coming from her and Golus’s long ear twitched feeling her breath on it.

“I, though, do need to get back.” she said softly, rather regretfully. “Thane has probably sent a search party by now for me. Wouldn’t want any misunderstanding arising.” She huffed, making no effort whatsoever getting off of him. She loathed to get off now that she was settled quite nicely on the centaur. 

“And what misunderstandings are those?” Golus turned his head to look at her, tilting his head back to not accidentally hit her with his horns. 

“Well, centaurs before had been known to kidnap women sometimes...” Estrilda swallowed, licking her lips. “At least, that’s what I read in books before…” She stopped, recalling the contents of her reading back then and felt that accursed blush on her face again. It was rather detailed and she was rather curious at the time. 

Golus was silent, thinking of how to respond to that. Estrilda shifted, wondering if she had insulted him or something. 

“It...isn’t as practiced now as it was before. And ‘kidnapping’ in our part has changed meanings. It’s actually used in courtships.” Golus looked at her, seeing her slowly take the information in. “The kidnapping of a future mate and taking them away somewhere private where they can spend time, mostly getting to know each other and wooing the person of interest.” he explained, the gears in Estrilda’s head turning as she took all of this in. Then her eyes widened, staring at him. 

“....are you courting me, Golus?” she blurted out, Golus pausing and raised a disbelieving brow at her.

“I asked you marry me, remember?” Golus felt her pushed up and away, sitting down on his lower half and he pulled his frontal part up away from the boulder. Shoulders rigid and staring in front of him. It felt a little colder without her pressed against him. 

“I thought you were...I didn’t think you were serious.” Estrilda’s voice came behind him, a hitch in her throat. 

“I didn’t think so either…but you are an admirable woman and I am attracted to you.” For once, his voice came out soft and more quietly than before. 

A heavy quiet fell over them. Uncertain of how to proceed now.

The sun had long disappeared and twilight shadows blanketed over the area.  
“...what else happens in this courtship?” her voice broke the stretch of quiet. Catching him by surprise for a moment before he decided to answer. “Either the recipient accepts it or not and their decision respected.” 

Another quiet moment. 

“And if they accept?” 

Golus turned his head and looked over his shoulder. Her blue eyes peering up at him with keen interest. Something in them telling of a deeper meaning to her question. 

“Then they either continue the courtship or finally mate.” He was straightforward and blunt in his answer. Catching a flash in her eyes before she looked away in thought. Then she reached up, slowly undoing the buttons of her shirt to loosen it and took a deep breath. Lifting her head up and swallowed thickly. The shadows hiding some of her form at the moment but he could still make out certain details. 

“Can they take things slow?” Estrilda allowed her shirt to drop low past her shoulders. 

“Yes.” His voice low and husky, feeling the notable stirring in his being at the obscure sight of her. “As slow as you wish it.” It was quite obvious by now who she was really asking for. 

He twisted his upper half around as comfortably as he could grab her and pull her close. Estrilda falling heavily into his arms without resistance. They stared at each other in silence before she darted up to press her lips against his. He returned the kiss and more as he brought her up on the boulder to lay her down on. Her fingers running in his scalp and tangled in dark hair as he took her breath away. 

“N-not...all the way…please.” she said between kisses. Biting her lip when Golus started to make a path down to her neck and she moaned, grabbing hold of his horn. He stopped, growling against her neck and she shuddered at the tingling warmth in her belly and between her thighs. 

“Then let go of my horn or else you’re going to deal with me sexually frustrated.” He lightly bit her neck, hands roaming over her form. She groaned and let go of his horn, giggling as his fingers ventured over her more ticklish areas. 

“Stop that...hehehe.” Her hands moved over his neck and back, feeling him up too as much as he was her. Another brush over her ribs and she squirmed, Golus grinning on her collarbone. He kissed her shoulder then brought himself back up to catch her lips again. Pinning her arms over her head and heard her sigh in contentment. 

It was a rather nice way to start off the night together.


	3. A Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can we stay here just a bit longer?"
> 
> "Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be something exploring a Mauler headcannon of marking their lovers with bite marks, scenting, and etc. but then I just had to listen to "Somewhere Only We Know" covers and just ended up with this. It's short.

She shuddered feeling his teeth sink into her flesh and grasped his shoulders. A flick of a long ear from her breath blowing on it, taking in deep breaths as the ache and sting from the bitten area met cold air. A jolt came feeling a wet tongue lick her sensitive flesh and sharp dentures grazing the skin. 

Her shoulder had a brand new mark to bear as the centaur kissed her neck and collarbone. Hands wandering over her waist and hip. This time he was the one to jolt when the human woman decided to return the favor. 

Her mark on his neck. 

“I am yours and you are mine.” she murmured, kissing his cheek and smiled at his beard tickling her chin. Hands smoothing down on his chest. Leaning away from him seeking out her lips and giggled at the disgruntled look on his face. 

“You drive me mad sometimes.” He huffed. 

The wind blew and Estrilda’s bitten flesh stung pleasantly. 

“I’d say you make it so easy, Golus.” Ducking her head down and hummed when his kiss landed on her forehead. Strong arms wrapping themselves around her and pulling the knight close. Resting her head on his shoulder, holding him back, and let out a deep sigh. Feeling as though she were wrapped up in a warm blanket of a private sanctuary, safe and secure, right here in his embrace. 

“What are you thinking, Starlight?” Golus glanced up to the starry night sky. He liked her hugs. They were this sudden calm in the storm of life and he feels content to simply have her, knowing that he could drop everything and simply be in this moment with her.

“Just….how happy you make me feel,” She whispered softly. “Can we stay this way just a bit longer?” She didn’t want to go back to reality just yet. 

“Yes.” 

For just a bit longer, they belonged to no one else but each other. 

Their scarred marks as reminders of who they chose in this life to be connected to. The one they chose left behind something of themselves on the other. 

“I choose you.” she pulled up and place a searing kiss over his lips. He kissed her back, gentle and slow, taking her breath away. 

“I choose you.” he murmured, forehead pressed hers, noses touching, and wishing nothing more than to sink into her bones and unite as one with her soul. 

They will leave soon, back to their own worlds. But here, their worlds met, and that would have to be enough for now.


	4. Child AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where if Golus and Estrilda met as children

There was a child crying up ahead. 

The rocky terrain of the valley was colored a deep red glittering under the harsh sunlight. The air was hot and dry, the winds nonexistent, and the sun high above the sky. Other than the large boulders jotting the area to perhaps turn a small Durri around to get lost for a time here, there wasn’t much in terms of cover. 

Carefully climbing down, hooves beating down on the dusty ground, the centaur youth that heard the crying flicked his ears and held tight to his spear. Debating in his head on whether to investigate further or not. His father and clan weren’t very far and the youth was quite familiar with the area. Even so, he was still a child and anything bigger than him would be a very real threat. 

A sniffle. 

A heavy sigh. 

“It better not be those creepy tree things…” the centaur muttered, following to where the source of the crying came from. It wasn’t that long ago the child heard a strange story of white trees that mimicked voices to lure their prey in close before devouring them. He most certainly did not have nightmares from that, nope. None at all.

Shaking any more thoughts of white trees, he came upon an opening where the crying was loudest and peered through cautiously. 

The area was round and flat surrounded by tall rocks that towered over even him. The sun was hitting directly inside the opening, casting away any shadows that could provide a cool shade within. In the middle of the circular place, bent down on her knees was a little girl in a pretty dress. Her hair was in disarray, the skirt dirtied and torn at the edges, but otherwise she appeared to be alright. Her back was to him but her face was no doubt wet and flushed red from all the crying she was doing.

Slowly moving further in, the young centaur paused for a moment then called out. Startling the girl to turn around and face him quickly, blue eyes glistening with tears meeting his dark gaze. 

“Why are you crying?” 

Another sniffle. 

Wiping her face, biting her lip to hold back a whimper, the girl placed her hands in front of her lap and cast her eyes down. 

“I...I’m lost…” she whispered.

The centaur youth frowned. 

His ear flicked hearing her sniffle again. 

A sigh came as he trotted forward, holding his hand out to her while lowering his spear with the other. 

“Come on. You’ll get heat stroke if you stay out here much longer in those clothes.” the centaur boy waited expectedly for her to take his hand. Instead, she just looked at him in confusion. Noting the horns and lower half of the boy’s appearance. 

“Aren’t...aren’t Maulers supposed to be...mean?” Wiping the remaining tears from her face, the girl tilted her head. 

The centaur scowled, many thoughts passing through his head of how stupid this girl was and of course a two legger would be rude. Instead of voicing them though, he merely brought his hand down and glared. 

“Well, if you don’t want my help then fine! Bake out here for all I care!” He exclaimed. 

Much to the boy’s amazement and mind boggling confusion, the girl grinned widely and pointed at him. Leaning in close with a laugh and forgot any of her worries in that moment. 

“Ha! I knew it! See? Mean!” she giggled as without further prompting, she grabbed wove her arms around his and waited expectantly for the centaur boy to lead the way. Gaining a bewildered stare instead as the seconds went by. The girl huffed, frowning in displeasure and tugged at his arm. “Well? Aren’t you gonna show me the way out of here?” 

That snapped him out of his stupor and the boy attempted to tug his arm out of her hold. 

“What? No way!” he lifted his spear but had it come nowhere close to the girl. Instead waving it in the air to convey frustration. A high giggle was all he got from her as she refused to let go and smiled at him.

“You offered to get me out of here. Are you not a man of your word?” she asked, having heard the phrase before while on an outing with her father. A sense of childish pride bloomed in her chest having used the phrase in the context of the situation she thought fitting here. It certainly got the centaur boy to stop trying to escape out of her grip and after a minute of thinking, gave her the dirtiest looks. Lowering his spear and conceding defeat. 

“Fine. But once we’re out, I’m not helping you anymore!” he huffed. Ignoring the triumphant grin she now had and grumbled on how weird girls were. Especially two leggers. 

As they started to make their way back out of the little area, the girl glanced back at him. 

“I’m Estrilda of House Rayne.” she introduced herself, bringing his attention back to her. She waited for the centaur boy to introduce himself next. It took a few minutes but eventually, the boy lifted his chin up and straightened up to imitate a proud stance. The act nearly had her giggling again. 

“I am Golus. Son of Chieftain Harati.” There was a defiant glint in his eyes as he stated this. As if challenging the girl to laugh over who his sire is.

“Oh, a chieftain’s son.” was all she said, leaning against him and resting her head on his shoulder. “I am in capable hands then.” She did not see the flush that came to Golus’s cheeks nor the wiggling of his long ears. They traveled mostly in silence then, Golus helping Estrilda climb up on rocks and uneven areas of land. A few times she nearly lost her footing but the young centaur was quick to catch her and guide her back to the path out of the valley. 

When they at least reached the edge, the sun had come just a bit lower in the sky. Estrilda was sweating and swallowing thickly from thirst. Golus spotted his clan not too far away and began leading the tired girl to them. Holding onto her arm as much as she was holding his and came up to the on duty guards whose watch over the area had just begun.

“Golus! What do you have there?” One of them asked, a mature centaur who could be relied upon to indulge in games with the other centaur children here.

“I found her in the valley.” came Golus’s simple reply. Tilting his head up and tried to make himself appear taller. One day, he will be the one towering over others. “She needs water.” the boy started to towards the camp but was stopped by the other guard. 

“We need to talk with your father. She cannot be here.” The guard gestured to her. “It will not look good if she were caught amongst our clan.”

“I’m just getting her some water.” Golus’s voice was laced with frustration and he looked almost petulant. 

The first guard unslung his waterskin and knelt down. Estrilda pressed herself closer to Golus in uncertainty until the water skin was offered to the child. “Here, it’s okay. You can have a drink from my water.” He chuckled as the girl hesitated then slowly reached out and took the waterskin with care. Tempted for a moment to guzzle the water down but instead took careful sips to satisfy her thirst. She handed it back to the older centaur then pressed herself against the young heir again.

“You watch them. I’ll go get Chieftain Harati to handle the situation.” the second guard said as he turned and galloped into the encampment to fetch Golus’s father. 

Golus pawed his hooves on the ground.

He guided Estrilda to a nearby shade to rest in and checked on her every so often. Said girl was starting to settle down and relax, seeming unbothered by how things are going. 

“Sorry.” the centaur boy said, drawing her gaze up at him. “Gergru worries a lot for dumb stuff.” 

Estrilda got up from the ground she had sitting on and came over to him. “No. I understand.” she said, placing her hand on his and then surprised him when she darted forward and placed a kiss on his cheek. “Thank you for helping me.” The girl beamed at the gaping boy before turning around and heading back to her spot on the shaded ground.  
Golus stared at her, touching his cheek and felt a burning flush spread across his face. He started hearing a chuckle and glared at the first guard who saw the whole thing. Golus huffed, crossing his arms and frowned deeply. It was a sight his father came upon once being informed of the situation. Already coming up with a solution on the human girl’s presence. It certainly explained why there were more sightings of Lightbearers today in Mauler territory. 

Chieftain Harati spoke softly to Estrilda, leaning down to not intimidate the little girl and offered to get her back safely to her father. She readily accepted the offer and was rather dumbfounded when the chieftain gave another offer to have her ride on his back. Humbly as she was taught to be as a future lady, the girl thanked him and was about to climb on his back when she stopped. With a hurried dash, she came up to Golus and hugged the boy tightly. He stiffened in her arms and looked around, not sure of what to do. Fortunately for him, Estrilda ended the hug and then curtsied to him.

“Thank you for guiding me out of the valley. You have saved my life. I am forever grateful to you.” 

Golus looked to his father who spoke in the language of eyebrows a ‘Well? I taught you better boy.’

“Uh...you’re...you’re welcome.” A bashful awkward colored his voice. Estrilda only offered him one last smile and before he knew it, she was astride his father’s stallion back and was gone. Golus watching the retreating forms until they were no longer seen. 

He touched where she kissed him again.


End file.
